Berceuse
by SEAL4991
Summary: AU: A mysterious incident has made Kira and Lacus lose their memories. On top of that, some of their companions have developed strange traits. What happened? What is happening? What will happen? mainly KxL, some AxC !


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gundam.

This is my first fic, so plz spare me a bit from criticism!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_"Kira, do you think we live in a perfect world?"_

_"Absolutely not sir."_

_"Why not?"_

_Mu's questions began to irritate Kira._

_"I believe a small part of it is that humans all try to cooperate, but because not everyone is made the same way, they behave differently, and have different agendas in their minds. Sir."_

_"Then if everyone were the same, then do you think there will be a perfect world?"_

_Again, Kira was stumped._

_"I guess… yes sir. Indeed."_

_Mu gave a big sigh._

_"This world is not perfect, Kira. Even when humans will be gone, the world will still continue to crumble. I guess they were in a rush when they were making this world."_

_Mu sipped coffee from his mug._

_"It's not a perfect system. There are glitches. Lots of glitches. What, where and when do these glitches happen? Even I don't know."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kira, Far-sighted**

"…Lacus…"

No one answered him. Nor could he see anyone. Moreover, he couldn't see anything. He was blind.

"…Lacus…"

Again, there was no answer. Kira stepped out of the darkness, but there was still darkness. Then, he began to see a faint visible light at the end of a long passage.

"…?"

He lifted his heavy feet and trudged across the passage. The light became brighter, but only until he was stopped in his tracks. At least, that was what he thought for a moment. He was sure that he was still walking. He looked to his right. He turned his face upwards to face the ceiling. He tried to look at his hands. But no matter where he looked, his vision was blurry, as if his eyes weren't focusing properly any more.

"L…"

He forgot her name.

"L…Lu…Le…La…"

He realized that no matter he looked, the light was always present at the center of his vision. There was no passage way. It was just that he couldn't see anything but the small light. Again, he reminded himself, he had become blind.

And there was the name that he couldn't quite remember. His body ached and his head throbbed whenever he tried to think about it, so he decided to figure out what was happening first.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

His voice echoed as if he was in an imperial ball room. Except no flashy lights. His first instinct was to find an edge. A wall. An obstacle, whatever. He reached forward with his hand, and trudged even further. He remembered some things. He remembered that there he was with a few other people. Then, the layout of the structure began to come back to him. He remembered seeing a large door. Following his first instinct of direction, he cupped his hands to his ears and tried to listen first. Just to be safe. Then, he remembered hearing people talk. The names came to him like he had known them for the past ten years:

"Athrun, Yzack, Dearka, Nicol, and..."

He remembered Athrun talking with his proud and charismatic voice.

_'It's a promise. Everyone, we regroup here at 0000 hours. Ok?'_

Where was 'there'? Kira didn't know.

Back in the base camp…

"…Lacus…"

The girl lying on the bed slowly opened her eyes.

"Lacus! You're awake!"

Her father had been crying.

"… good morning …what's going on?"

She looked around to see figures that she did not recognize. Many of them were very tall and fit. Some seemed to have popped right out of a war movie: covered in blood, wearing armors in black camouflage. Some were even wearing ghillie suits, leaves dangling and rifles ready in their hands.

"…nothing…you don't have to worry about anything…"

Her father continued to cry. Some of the men behind him had begun crying to. She was surprised to see such people break down.

"…everything's over…it's all over, my dear…"

Lacus was confused. She didn't remember anything, but she embraced her father and comforted him anyways. The crying had even become a bit annoying after about five minutes.

"Just calm down, father. I'm here next to you. Look at me."

Siegel Clyne tried to look up into her daughter's eyes.

"That's right. I'm here. I'm safe. You're here, and you're also safe. What's there to worry now?"

A soldier broke in the conversation.

"What about Kira?"

The name shot into Lacus' head like a piercing a tomato. Her head began to hurt.

"…Father… my head hurts…"

Siegel Clyne angrily turned to the soldier behind him.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about that anymore!"

The soldier hissed and rushed out of the room. Not quite a room, Lacus realized. The walls seemed to be steel and monitors were flashing everywhere. She looked from side to side, and began to analyze the situation.

"How long have I been out?"

Siegel's face became pale white.

"um…uh… about a day. You just fell sick yesterday after… um… drinking some infected water from the stream. It's nothing serious, so you'll be fine. Now, we'll all head out so you can rest."

The compartment wobbled from side to side as the men stepped out of the tank.

"This is…"

She was in a modified APC. It was filled with medical equipment, and the various screens showed not only the state of her body, but other people's as well. She looked down the compartment, and realized that the APC was connected to a trailer. Through the back of the APC, she could see other patients lying down. Some were also crying like the soldiers before. Some seemed to be motionless. Medics quietly shifted around the narrow footings through the injured, and came to Lacus.

"Hi, I'm Nicol. I'm the head of all medics here."

The face began to come back to her.

"uh… don't I know you?"

"So it's true that you'll only forget about…oh! Nothing! Forget about it. Again. You should rest!"

Nicol opened the hatch and scurried outside. Lacus got a glimpse of the outside world. Her senses began to come back, and she could hear the roaring of wind as Nicol closed the hatch. She could only see whiteness through the small window to her back. It was a blizzard.

'Kira…'

A whisper came from behind him. Kira flipped around and searched for a sign of movement, but he noticed that he could only see objects very far from him.

'Kira… It's me, Athrun."

Kira was desperate now. Then, something very up close obstructed his vision.

'My…my voice is gone…'

"Is that you, Athrun?"

Kira heard Athrun cough several times.

"Speak louder. I can't hear you."

'I said, my voice is gone…'

It was mere mumble, but Kira still understood it. Parts of his memory began to come back to him.

'It's the divine punishment, Kira. It's taking effect eve on us.'

Then Kira remembered, and spoke to Athrun.

"I… I killed him. That Crueset"

Athrun turned to face Kira.

"I can see that, since you're the one who came out of his chambers alive."

"But I don't know why. Why did I have to kill him? Why are we here?"

Athrun stayed silent.

"Dearka already went off with Yzack to get a means of transportation. They should be coming soon."

"…I don't get it."

"Just don't think about it Kira." Athrun snapped.

Another moment of silence…

"So, what's your curse?" Athrun broke the silence.

"Far-sightedness." Kira replied.

"I guess that explains why you didn't notice me."

"Yeah… it's very far-sightedness."

Athrun picked up a pebble, and threw it across the room; it bounced off the collapsed debris from the ceiling and out into the blizzard trough a large crack in the wall. No sound except the roaring blizzard. No crackling of glass shards or granite rocks.

"I'm not sure when it works and when it doesn't. It's pretty damn cool though."

From the distance, the chopping sound of a helicopter echoed. Athrun and Kira climbed up the large chunks of granite which had fallen from the ceilings, and tried to crawl through the crack.

"That won't be necessary!"

It was Dearka, from the other side of the wall. The blonde man gave his trademark grin. He placed his two hands inside the crack, wrapped his palms along the jagged edges, and began to pull. The wall tarred apart like cardboard paper. After a few seconds, there was a large opening: large enough for a truck to fit through.

"How's that?" Dearka grinned.

"That's neat, I can even feel it crumbling through my skin!" Kira acclaimed.

"…yeah…" Athrun said as he walked through the opening.

"I can't hear you. Speak louder, Athrun."

Both Kira and Athrun noticed that Dearka was struggling to walk, as he often swung his arms with too much force, or stomped on the ground like an elephant.

"It's not that easy to control."

They proceeded outside of the structure, and into the harsh arctic.

* * *

Lacus found herself shivering, even after being wrapped around in several robes and blankets. Nicol walked by.

"Sorry. We ran out oil a few days ago. Although we're not that worrisome since we're gonna be out of here tomorrow, I guess I can get a guy to cut down some firewood. We can open the hatch and burn it inside here."

"No, I don't want to trouble you people any more. I've been such a burden."

"Don't say that. We're just glad that you're back."

* * *

Kira's flashback

_Mu stayed quiet for a while._

_"Such a shame."_

_Kira dropped his bag full of equipments. He knew the answer wouldn't come without a price. He'd have to convince Mu. And that was going to take a while._

_"Have you lost anything in your life? Anything that's so dear to you that you are willing to knock on Hades' doors? That you are willing to jump into the river Stix?"_

_"What is driving you now is pure emotion, boy. And you know what? Emotion has no basis of logic. It's just that a bunch of random chemicals happen to be in a part of the brain. You are being reckless. You are being rouge… you are…"_

_"The rouge one is you! You are being unreasonable."_

_Mu put down his mug. He remained calm._

_"… I also was in a position like you, Kira."_

_A brief silence followed. Kira 's eyes trailed off into a photo on the wall._

_"That time, I also was as energetic as you, and as powerful as you. And then I faced the same problem as what you are facing today. So I made a choice. The wrong choice!"_

_Mu's grip on his mug shattered the handle._

_"Yes that's right. There is no such glitch. They had to just make sure that there wasn't one like it when they were building this world! Yes, especially that kind of glitch, they had to make sure. They had to make a man suffer through half of his life, searching for answers. To revive a dead human. Damn! You don't know Kira. You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like, after jumping into the river Stix and getting beaten to death by Hades, to find out that there's no such thing."_

_Kira replied._

_"But I think I at least know a bit. That feeling of urgency and blindness that you felt. I wonder, what would have happened if you took the other choice?"_

_Kira began to think that he just might be getting an answer, but didn't know if he should rejoice or grieve._

_"I think doing something futile is better than not doing anything at all."_

_The blood trickling down Mu's fingers began to crystallize, and then solidify. When they were completely frozen, Mu picked them off of his palm and let them on the carpet._

_"… who is this human to you, Kira?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kira ran jumped off the helicopter and began running. He went pass the tanks, the gunships, the barracks, and finally, to the middle of the base camp. There, he saw an APC connected to a trailer. It was a makeshift medic car. He opened the hatch, and saw Siegel Clyne, surrounded by soldiers, looking down at a bed. Kira made his way through, and finally caught a glimpse of a pink haired woman. He kneeled down and grabbed her right hand. Lacus' face was pale, and her hand was cold._

_"I'm so sorry Lacus… I'm so sorry…"_

_Siegel Clyne dared not to ask, but he whispered with all the courage that he could scrape out of his mind._

_"…what… how… what is the… did you… find out?"_

_Kira nodded. He recited the passage as if he had known it all his life._

_"To reincarnate a cherished human, one must sacrifice all his memories of that individual, and delay the end of this crumbling world…"_

_Everyone in the room began to look sideways. The terms were too vague. Siegel sighed, and tried to be a bit more positive._

_"…is that…all?"_

_"One must also discard his or her soul…"_

_No one moved._

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks S000 much for reading!

Any suggestions to writing style, plot, grammar, or whatever, is welcome in the review section!!!

I beg you to be patient until any romance comes up!

Thx again!!


End file.
